futariwapurikyuafandomcom-20200215-history
Super Sentai x Kamen Rider Fourze x Metal Heroes All Stars: Featuring Smile Pretty Cure!
Summary Super Sentai are made it at Smile Pretty Cure world Quotes Marvelous: Here we are Smile Pretty Cure! World and what else is on? (Marvelous turns on the TV) Mayor: Forcely put we must pack- (Sasaki Namie gives the mayor a wedgie) Mayor: (Screams) Sasaki: (Laughs) All: Sasaki Namie (At Nanairo Gaoka Middle School) Sasaki: (Laughs) Science Teacher: How could you do that to the Mayor Sasaki Namie Sasaki: But it can be me I'm here Science Teacher: I know you cutting thin Sasaki: What? Science Teacher: Hit Sasaki: Don't you dare code custard me Science Teacher: Make me code custard code custard code custard (Sasaki Namie running away from Nanairo Gaoka Middle School) Science Teacher: Code custard code custard this is payback time (Jiban, Fire, Bycle, Walter, SolBraver, SolJeanne, SolDozer, Knight Fire, Draft Redder, Draft Blues, Draft Keace, Janperson, Gun Gibson, Blue Swat, Purple Swat, & Gray Swat arrives) SolBraver: Which where she go? Science Teacher: That away (Jiban Fire, Bycle, Walter, SolBraver, SolJeanne, SolDozer, Knight Fire, Draft Redder, Draft Blues, Draft Keace, Janperson, Gun Gibson, Blue Swat, Purple Swat, & Gray Swat follows Sasaki Namie) Sasaki: Must get away must get away I know I need to come up for something? Marvelous: Psst Sasaki Namie over here quick put this on (Sasaki Namie puts on her disguise on) SolBraver: Hey you there did you where Sasaki Namie is? Marvelous: No Don: No Gai: No Joe: No ha SolBraver: Well be on the look out and stay indoors until the alerts over Joe: Yes sir (Jiban, Fire, Bycle, Walter, SolBraver, SolJeanne, SolDozer, Knight Fire, Draft Redder, Draft Blues, Draft Keace, Janperson, Gun Gibson, Blue Swat, Purple Swat, & Gray Swat leaves) Sasaki: it worked but who are you people unregonize strangers are? (Marvelous, Joe, Don, & Gai take off their disguise off) Sasaki: Marvelous, Joe, Don, & Gai why are you four doing at this world? Don: We don't know but someone disguise it was Enter he was to be in disguise as you Sasaki: Yes and who? Joe: Enter Sasaki: Good point where we hide? (At Midorikawa House) (Gentaro arrives) Marvelous: Gentaro why are you doing here? Gentaro: Because I'm here to see Keita let's go (Marvelous, Joe, Don, Gai, GEntaro, & Sasaki Namie are going inside to Midorkawa House) Basco: So that's why huh who's there who are you? Akaoni: We are the Bad End Kingdom and we are gonna to tell something Basco: What's that? Akaoni: Can we all four join Dai-Zangyack Basco: Sure why not let's go Gentaro: Hello it's your name Keita Keita: Yes Gentaro: And this is for you? Keita: What is that? Gentaro: This (Gentaro received extra fourze driver and shiny astro switches Rocket, Launcher, Drill, Rader, Magichand, Camera, Parachut, Chainsaw, Hopper, Elek, Sissors, Beat, Chain, Smoke, Spike, Winch, Flash, Shield, Gatling, Fire, Stealth, Hammer, Water, Medical, Pen, Wheel, Screw, Hand, Schop, N Magnet, S Magnet, Freeze, Claw, Board, Giantfoot, Aero, Gyro, Net, Stamper, Cosmic & Shin-Chan Switches) Keita: Oh boy a Fourze Driver and Astro Switches Gentaro: Yeah can you put Rocket, Launcher, Drill, & Shin-Chan Switch on your gift and transform into me Kamen Rider Fourze Keita: Yeah (Gentaro puts Rocket, Launcher, Drill, & Radar on his Fourze Driver and Keita puts his Rocket, Launcher, Drill & Shin-Chan on his Fourze Driver) Fourze Driver: 3-2-1 Gentaro & Keita: Henshin (Gentaro transform into Kamen Rider Fourze Live Action version and Keita transform into Kamen Rider Fourze Anime Version) Gentaro/Kamen Rider Fourze: Kitaaa!!! Keita/Kamen Rider Fourze: Anime Kitaaa!!! Marvelous: Keita did you saw on TV Sasaki gives the Mayor a wedgie? Keita/Kamen Rider Fourze: Yes I saw it Gai: It was Enter he disguise as Sasaki Namie Keita/Kamen Rider Fourze: Really Gai Yes and where did Enter go? Keita/Kamen Rider Fourze: He and Dai-Zangyack are head it to the next world Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! world GaI Right Sasaki youstay at this world and we going to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! World Sasaki: Right (At Gokai Galleon) Marvelous: ok we all going to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! World now let's go (At Free Joker ship) Basco: Ok everyone we need to get help with Black Beet, Cobrander, Ganirun, Spidon, & Sharkler to help us and let's go Trivia This is the first time entire crossover that Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy, Hino Akane/Cure Sunny, Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace, Midorikawa Nao/Cure March, & Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty did not appear. Category:Live action appearances Category:Crossovers